


Seperation

by SScribe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SScribe/pseuds/SScribe
Summary: Waverly and Nicole have been separated but that doesn't stop them from having a good time ;)Practiced writing smut with a friend as I'm going to need to know how later in my main fic.Feedback is appreciated





	Seperation

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is so appreciated as I wrote this to practice smut for my main fic.  
> Literally anything helps what you liked/didn't like or was cringy whatever please let me know :D  
> Is the counting annoying? let me know

**Waverly: I miss u Nicole**

**Nicole: Only 3 more days baby girl x**

**Waverly: Can you skype tonight?**

**Waverly: My timezne not yours?**

**Waverly: I just wish I was in your arms again**

**Nicole: I can skype now**

 

**\--Incoming call from Officer Haught--**

 

**\--Call declined--**

 

**Nicole: ??**

**Waverly: I just got out of the shower**

**Waverly: need to get changed**

**Nicole: Or you could just… not ;)**

 

**\--Incoming call from Waverly Earp--**

 

Nicole instantly picked up. She was staying in Australia, for her cousin's wedding, and hadn’t seen Waverly in 6 days. She missed hearing her singsong voice, staring into her deep eyes and winding her fingers through Waverly’s long brown hair. She missed the hugs that would last far too long and the way Waverly would look at her. The absence of all of Waverly's delightful, ridiculous little quirks was driving her insane.

 

“Hey, cutie,” Nicole said allowing a large grin to spread across her face. The smile lit her eyes, crinkling them at the corners. Waverly Earp was her everything and even the small connection of seeing her head and shoulders perched awkwardly in a phone's screen was enough to drive Nicole crazy.

Waverly replied sounding a little uncertain “Uh-hey Officer Haught.” 

 

She was still in the bathroom and Nicole's heart skipped a few beats when she noticed the small pile of clothes clumsily scattered across the floor.

 

_ “So she hasn’t got dressed,”  _ Nicole thought.  _ “Does she want me to start something?”  _ Nicole, for the most part, had only been joking around or at least, she thought she was until she saw Waverly. After that, she was not so sure.

 

“I miss you so much Waves, I wish you were here in my arms,” Nicole replied, deciding to keep it PG until she knew for certain what Waverly wanted. The last thing Nicole ever wanted was to make her uncomfortable. 

 

Waverly made her intentions clear, “I’m so wet, just thinking about you Nicole,  just hearing your voice it's intoxicating.”

 

_ “So she does want to go there.”  _ Nicole thought, the same cheeky grin lighting up her face. “Mhh hmm,” Nicole replied, “I might just have to do something about that.”

 

“Yeah,” Waverly said her voice deepening, “Tell me about it.”

 

Nicole lowered her voice to match Waverly’s “I might just have to take my hand and run it slowly up your side and then slowly, slowly, back down again. Lower and lower.”

 

Waverly's breath hitched and Nicole wasn’t even really talking that dirty -yet.

 

“I might.” Nicole said pausing “just have to take that hand lower and lower until it graces over your clit, only softly, before I bring it back up again and gently caress your breasts as I grind against you.” 

 

Waverly writhed slightly from where she was standing.  _ “Geez, If this was affecting her already this is going to be fun, it might not even be so hard.”  _ thought Nicole. She wasn’t exactly confident that she knew the right things to say, but she did know Waverly, hopefully, that was enough.

  
  


“Are you wet for me Waverly Earp?” she asked slowly despite already knowing the answer. 

 

“Oh god, yes Nicole, I’m so wet for you,” Waverly replied quickly. Nicole didn’t know what Waverly was thinking about but she noted the small flush of red creeping up Waverly’s neck. Waverly did sound pretty desperate and Nicole noticed. She was definitely keen to have some fun.

 

“I’m going to have to do something about that. Why don’t you head into your bedroom,” Nicole purred down the line, “Tell me when you get there baby, tell me when the door is closed.”

 

“I’m here, I’m here Nicole, tell me what you’ll have me do next.” 

 

“Prob the phone up somewhere where I can see you. Then lie in your bed. You're going to need both hands.” Nicole said doing the same with her phone.

 

Waverly did as she was told perching her phone against a stack of books. 

 

“Now, Lie flat, with your legs together and hands by your side,” Nicole began, “You aren’t going to get this easy, I’m going to tease you until you can’t take it any longer, I’m going to tease you until you feel that every one of your nerve endings is on fire.

 

A small grin flashed across Waverly's face.  _ “So she really does want to be teased in that case, I’ll give it to her.”  _ Thought Nicole , who for the most part was exaggerating slightly unsure of how far she was going to take this. Waverly seemed to want to go all the way and Nicole really had no complaints, she checked Waverly was watching and slowly began to remove her shirt, unbuttoning it from the top far slower than she needed to. 

 

Waverly was eagerly staring at her phone in anticipation, Nicole was beautiful, every edge, every curve, her imperfections made her perfect. Waverly longed to touch her, to smell her but that wasn’t entirely possible right now and Waverly was going to take the next best thing.

 

Nicole discarded her shirt, throwing it out of frame and then reached behind her to unhook her black, lace bra. She didn’t take it off just yet, she left it hanging loosely on her body, noting Waverly's slight disappointment. 

 

Now back to the hard part, talking. “Imagine I’m there with you now, leaning over you, you can feel my breath on your neck. I want to spread your legs and play all night long but first I’m going to make you beg for it.”

 

Waverly was silent still lying mesmerized with her hands by her side and legs together so Nicole decided to slowly remove her bra. Throwing it out of the frame to join her shirt in the small pile on the floor. She had intended to keep it on for longer but she needed a second to work out what to say next.

 

“If I were there with you tonight, I would start slowly dragging my hands across your shoulders and then down your sides to your hips. Drag your fingertips down your sides, Waverly.” Nicole demanded. 

 

Waverly happily obliged, It was amazing how even the lightest touch seemed electric when she was this turned on. Every small movement radiating pleasure throughout her body.

 

“Trail your fingertips across your stomach slowly,” Nicole said before adding “Slower, move slower, Trace up and down your body Waverly, but not too high and not too low, we’ll get to that later.” 

 

Waverly was enjoying the tease, for now at least, she wasn’t sure how long she could take it. Every moment was sending shivers through her body and she tried her best to keep still so Nicole wouldn’t see just how turned on this made her.

 

“Keep trailing, from now on, you do everything I say, do you understand? Nothing less and nothing more.”

 

Waverly nodded frantically, understanding.

 

“Do you understand?” Nicole asked again, dissatisfied with the reply.

 

“Yes, Yes Nicole, I understand,” Waverly blurted eager to continue knowing how slow Nicole was probably going to go.

 

“I want you to slide your fingertips up now, just brushing past your cleavage, nice and slow. Now, back down again. Feel around where the hemline of your underwear would sit, slowly.” Nicole said, she realized she was probably overusing the word slowly, but Waverly was moving a little too fast, It wasn’t quite a painful tease yet.

 

“Now trail back along your stomach, feel all of your beautiful curves. Commit every inch of your skin to memory.” Nicole really intended to drag out this part, she spoke slowly ensuring that Waverly teased for the maximum amount of time. It would pay off later.

 

“Reach down slowly to your outer thighs. Continue lightly brushing your fingertips along your skin.” Nicole said waiting a few seconds before, “Move along to the inside of your thighs. Gently and slowly caress yourself, but imagine it was me, Waverley. Imagine it was me lying on top of you, slowly so slowly teasing the inside of your thy.” This made Waverly squirm ever so slightly and Nicole was quick to notice.

 

“Let your thumb just brush against your center, keeping it nice and slow.” she said as Waverly felt her stimulation increase five fold, it still was not enough she needed to go deeper, she needed more.

 

“Fingertips back up Waverly,” Nicole said noting the small groan of annoyance, she was only just beginning “Back and along your chest feel along the edges of your breasts. Softly, softly. I know you want to squeeze them, to massage your nipples, but you're not getting that, not until you earn it. Circle around your nipples but don’t touch them. Continue moving slowly. You're so close, close enough to pinch them but not yet. Not yet.”

 

Nicole knew just how to get to Waverly, she was battling to maintain control and do as Nicole asked, but when you’ve been away from someone for so long and you’ve wanted something so much it was hard to keep control with constant reminders of just how easy it would be to reach out and steal it.

 

“Go back to sliding, slide across your lower body. Imagine I was lying here with you. Imagine I was doing all of this to you. I know you want more, but I’m setting the pace and tonight - it's incredibly slow”

 

_ “No kidding,”  _ Waverly thought. She was back to dragging the tips of her fingers across her abs, rippling pleasure emanating from even the smallest touch. She needed more.

 

“Slide your hands down. Just take one fingertip and slide it down the front. Keep your legs closed and slide your fingertip down gently, closer and closer to your entrance, but don’t push hard and don’t enter.”

 

Waverly did as she was asked, twitching slightly as her finger brushed her clit but keeping it still just outside her entrance.

 

“It would be so easy for that finger to slip in, to satisfy you. But you're not getting it yet,”

 

Nicole's voice was intoxicating, Waverly wanted nothing more than to fill herself but there was an edge to Nicole's tone that meant Waverly couldn’t refuse her.

 

”Bring your fingertips back to trailing along your stomach. Have you committed every inch of it to memory yet? Just let your fingers brush softly, almost tickling your sides.”

 

Nicole waited a few seconds allowing Waverly to slowly explore every inch of her tummy. 

 

“Now come back up, back to your chest and along your cleavage but don’t touch your nipples just keep teasing gently. Think of how good it would feel if I was there, beside you.”

 

Waverly almost wanted to moan, she bit it back refusing to show weakness to Nicole. She was already squirming enough and they hadn’t even gotten started.

 

Bring your fingers back down again lower and lower, but this time spread your legs. Stroke your fingers along where your thigh meets your center. Wouldn’t it feel so good if I was touching you there? Wouldn’t it feel so good if my hand slipped between your folds? I know you want more but you can’t have it yet. Bring your fingertips back up and close your legs.”

 

The constant return to her tummy was torturing Waverly, Just as she got close to what she wanted Nicole snatched it away.

 

“Good girl,” Nicole said noticing her small protestful movements.

 

“Let your fingers circle around your breasts, large and wide circles. Imagine it was my tongue, licking you round and round at this torturous speed. Let the circles get smaller, ever so slightly smaller closer and closer to your nipple but don’t you dare touch it without my permission.”

 

Waverly did as Nicole asked, She needed Nicole there beside her. She would let Nicole do whatever she wanted.

 

“Just keep circling, imagine my tongue. Take your finger and lick it, now go back to circling. Can you feel my tongue, Waverly? Can you feel it lashing so close to your nipple? Don't you wish I was there to suck and nibble on them?”

 

She could feel it and she wanted it so bad “Yes, Yes Nicole.” she gasped “I can feel it, please give me more.”

 

“Don't you dare pinch them, but let the tips of your fingers slowly brush up against them, softly. I want them nice and hard. Let your palms brush them gently” Nicole said, she knew she could be meaner. Waverly was already desperate, she’d let her brush the tops though.

 

“Isn’t it cruel to know that you could be pinching and groping them maybe even playing a little lower if only I would let you?.”

  
  


Waverly nodded silently agreeing with Nicole's statements.

 

“You can squeeze them only once and only lightly.” Nicole cooed. 

 

As Waverly felt a flood of heat between her legs, she needed more and she needed it now.

 

“Back to circling circle now, 5 more circles,” Nicole demanded.

 

When Waverly finished Nicole said “Let your thumb and index finger touch them, but don't squeeze. I know you want to, you're on the verge of needing to, but just roll them, slowly Waverly. Maintain my torturous pace. How bad do they want to be pinched?“

 

“So bad Nicole, Please give me more,” Waverly said she was on the verge of ending the call with Nicole and finishing herself off. Nicole hadn’t even let her touch her clit yet and she was starting to feel a whole new level of desperate.

 

“Go back to circling, 10 circles then you can get one, quick pinch, but keep the circles slow.”

  
  


Waverly definitely sped the circles up and bucked her hips ever so slightly when she finally got the pinch she had been aching for.

 

“Did that feel good, do you need more?”Nicole taunted.

 

“Yes, oh god please, let me touch myself,” Waverly begged.

 

“Okay, you can’t touch your clit but go ahead and touch your nipples however you like,” Nicole said, slightly soft for Waverly.

 

Waverly happily did so.

 

“Imagine that it was me doing these things to you. It feels good doesn’t it?” Nicole said watching Waverly intently through her phone screen.

 

“Mhh yes, so good baby,” Waverly said a little preoccupied trying to keep herself sane.

 

“But it's not enough. Imagine if your clit was stimulated like this. How great would that feel? You haven’t earned that yet. I hope we can get to that later” Nicole said once again taunting her. She had had an evil idea.

 

“Go back to circling on one hand and slowly slide your hand down, down your body. Keep your legs closed but take one fingertip again, slide it through your folds but do not enter. Do you feel that wetness Waverly? That is nothing compared to what it’s going to be. Keep your finger still don’t move it. I know it's a struggle I can see your legs twitching with need. Stroke up along the folds just once and then go back to still, resting the finger under your folds legs closed. I know you want to touch yourself, you're so ready to come me but first, you're going to listen. Lie still and keep your finger pressed lightly against your entrance. Watch me.”

 

She slowly stood up and unbuckled her belt slowly, moving her hips far more than necessary. With one hand she caught the edge of her pants a pushed them down her body revealing the underwear that would have matched her bra, had she still been wearing it. She slowly pushed the underwear down and sat back in the frame. She was going to make Waverly suffer.

 

“Don’t you dare move that finger, not even an inch,” she said reaching into a drawer. “You’re going to watch and you’re going to listen and you're going to keep that finger pressed against your entrance completely still, ” she said pulling out a small vibrator.

 

The low hum sent waves of heat rushing through Waverly's body. She watched in jealousy as Nicole placed it to her clit, but still she kept her perfectly finger still.

 

Nicole instantly started breathing far louder than necessary, smooth deep breaths with the occasional hitch she knew how much this turned Waverly on and watched her silently writhe struggling to keep her finger still. 

 

Waverley knew how close it was, how easy it would be to get what she wanted, This time Nicole didn’t even bother to remind her. Waverly wanted so badly to finish herself but Nicole had told her not to, so she had to resist.

 

Nicole's breaths slowly got sharper and shallower. Her first moan sent chills down Waverly’s spine, It was only quiet but it was deep. She continued letting out breathy moans, almost sighing consistently every few seconds. 

 

Waverly knew Nicole was close, her brow furrowed and she started crying out slightly louder. Her moans now less of a sigh and more of a plea.

 

Time slowed as Nicole came moaning Waverly's name. The fire pooling in her lower abdomen erupting throughout her body. She trembled as she was hit by aftershock after aftershock.

 

When they subsided she opened her eyes and looked directly into her phone camera.

 

“Did you move your finger?” She asked although when she saw the neediness in Waverly's eyes she already knew the answer.

 

“You’ve been a good girl, I’ll let you come soon, but first slowly circle your clit, don’t touch it. Just circle around it. Make 10 circles”

 

“1… 2… 3… 4…” 

 

The circles were killing Waverly, she was so close to being allowed to touch the most sensitive spot in her body yet so far.

 

“5… 6…” 

 

Waverly's hips bucked in anticipation.

 

“7…”

 

Nicole slowed down her counts forcing Waverly to draw slower circles 

 

“8…” 

 

She was so close, Waverly couldn’t get enough stimulation without actually touching her clit and she hoped after 10 there was a chance Nicole would give her more. 

 

“9…’

 

Nicole paused for what felt like an eternity.

 

“10, Good, you can flick your clit, only 5 times, lightly. Tell me when you’ve done it.”

 

Waverly savored every moment she longed for more yet she still told Nicole when she was finished all 5 times. Each one had been a frantic release but she needed more.

 

“Now 10 more slow circles,” Nicole said once again counting out loud.

 

When she reached one Nicole said, “You know the deal, 5 more light flicks.”

 

Once Waverly told her she was done again Nicole said.

 

“And now 10 more circles.”

 

When Nicole had counted up to 10 a cruel smile flashed across her face, “This time you only get 3 flicks.” she said to Waverly, who let out a small moan in protest.

 

“Now run your finger between your folds, up and down slowly. Up and down, drag your juices over your clit and just lightly continue, up and down.” 

 

“God please Nicole, I need more, let me have it, you’ve had yours,” Waverly begged. She was struggling to form sentences through the need.

 

“I might just punish you even more,” Nicole replied, “You can enter yourself but only half an inch.”

  
  


Waverly did so, grateful for the small inkling of pleasure but still not satisfied.

 

“Now take your finger out, all the way until you are no longer touching yourself,” Nicole said.

 

With a small protest, Waverly lifted her hand completely out until Nicole could clearly see she was no longer touching herself.

 

“Put it back in that same half an inch, slowly, then take it out again and keep doing it at that pace” Nicole demanded, “You feel it don’t you, the emptiness, the need for more? Even this small penetration, one finger, one inch it feels so good but you need more don’t you? You know you could never get off from this small simulation.”

 

Waverly wanted nothing more than to buck her hips, moan loudly and go in deeper but she knew Nicole would only punish her for it so she ignored her taunts and continued at the same pace.

 

“I could tie you down and play with you like this all day, such small movements, in and out… in and out. How long do you think you could take it before I broke you? Just moving up and down in and out so slowly when you know you need so much more.”

 

Waverly was determined not to show Nicole how much this was killing her, she just maintained the pace, dipping no more than she was allowed. Nicole tried harder to get a reaction.

 

“I already came tonight, but you, I could play with you for hours Waverly Earp. Don’t let that finger go in any more than an inch.” Nicole said.

 

When she decided Waverly wasn’t going to beg anymore she decided to reward her.

 

“I’m going to count down from 30. When I reach one you can touch yourself however you want. Whatever speed you want. When I reach one, you can start building. I want you to come for me Waves, I want to see you tremble and hear your breath hitch. But until I reach 30 you are going to continue putting your finger in the half inch and taking it all the way out slowly. When I reach one it's your turn in control.”

 

“30… 29… 28”

 

Waverly was determined not to beg for Nicole, it was only half a minute more but nonetheless, every stroke was torture she needed more.

 

“27… 26…”

 

Nicole slowed down again, she was already counting slower than she had been with the circles. It was going to be more than half a minute.

 

“25… 24… 23… 22” 

 

Waverly gave in and started begging “Please Nicole, hurry I need this.” she hated herself for it but she couldn’t take this any longer.

 

“21… 20…”

 

“I’ll do anything.” Waverly spluttered noting that she was only one-third through the countdown.

“19…”

 

Nicole didn’t acknowledge her and just continued her pace.

 

“18… 17… 16...”

 

Waverly was so tempted to cry out again but she bit her tongue because she was certain Nicole would just continue ignoring her pleas.

 

“15… 14… 13… 12… 11… 10…”

 

“Two-thirds down only 10 more seconds. Don’t buck your hips”  Waverly thought.

 

“9…”

 

Nicole said, halving her pace, she paused for a solid four seconds.

 

“8…” 

 

“Nicole please don’t do this,” Waverly begged after the longer pause. She was on the verge of breaking but she still didn’t stop dipping in an inch and then out all the way.

 

“7…”

 

Waverly bit her lip, continuing at Nicole's pace determined not to stop.

 

“6…”

 

Waverly's finger slipped in about 2 inches, she instantly regretted it but Nicole didn’t see so she continued and her slow pace.

 

“5…”

 

_ “That extra inch felt so good.”  _ Waverly thought.

 

“4…”

 

_ “I’m so close I won’t slip up again.” _

 

“3…”

 

_ “You’ve got this” _

 

“2…”

 

The longest pause of all followed, Waverly was so close, so ready.

 

“1…”

 

“Touch yourself,” Nicole almost demanded as Waverly quickly accelerated into an extreme pace. 

 

She was going hard and fast, desperate to come, hammering her clit with one hand and pulsing 3 fingers inside herself with the other.

 

The moans came in loud and fast. 

 

“Nicole,” she groaned feeling her orgasm building. The sound sent a rush through Nicole's body. No other girl had ever made her feel this way and they weren’t even in the same room.

 

Waverly's head was tilted back now, her mouth hanging open slightly and her brow furrowed. Her rhythm was getting faster and faster as she got louder and louder. 

 

“Oh fuck Nicole.” she cried out getting closer and closer to the edge. She just needed a small push before she would fall through.

 

Nicole who had been sitting in silence watching her purred, “Come for me Waverly,” and seconds later Waverly was enjoying a mind blowing orgasm. Her vision faded into black as she fell through the abyss jerking as the orgasm rippled throughout her small body.

 

A small smile crept across Nicole’s face, “You're beautiful Waverly,” she said aloud as Waverly slowly drifted back down to earth. 

 

Waverly replied “You're really good at this and you're not even here,” She had wanted to reply with something sexier but a layer of fog had crowded her brain.

  
  


“Oh, you like that huh?” Nicole teased.

 

“Nope.” Waverly replied, “I am so getting you back, I might even have to borrow your handcuffs.” 

  
  



End file.
